


Breakfast Is For Eating In

by anokaba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Community: hd_erised, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Morning Sex, NSFW Art, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Rimming, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anokaba/pseuds/anokaba
Summary: morning sunshine
  
  warm skin
  
  coffee lips
  
  breakfast is for eating in





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/gifts).



> I love a mature, established relationship between Harry and Draco so I wanted to capture a moment like a typical Sunday morning for them. Also, I finally did a background woo!

  
[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hderised_mod/59991038/64516/64516_original.jpg)

Click the image for bigger version.  
Please do not repost artist's work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for watching! You can show your appreciation for the artist in a comment here or on [Livejournal](http://hd-erised.livejournal.com/82279.html) . ♥
> 
> This art is part of an on-going anonymous fest hosted at hd_erised @ livejournal.com. The artist will be revealed January 9th.


End file.
